Spirit the Lucario
Spirit is a Lucario who resides in the Mystery Dungeon universe. He was one of the greatest explorers of his time, and his efforts are still remembered by some today. Today, though, he runs a Guild with his mate Luna in Valiant Village on the Grass Continent, where they raise their two children. History Early Life Not much is known about Spirit's early life. He speaks little of his time before becoming an explorer, but does note that his children remind him of what he was like at their age, eager to get out and see the world, full of adventure. Spirit the Explorer Spirit essentially popped into the Exploration World almost overnight. He showed up in Treasure Town on the Grass Continent one day with pieces and artifacts that hadn't been seen since before the Great War. His findings rocked the Exploration Community. He quickly found close friends in this group, an Excadrill named Razor and a Gogoat named Ox. Together they traveled the five continents, exploring ancient ruins and uncovering ancient secrets. They made many discoveries, and forged many friendships with other teams of their era. One would be closer than any before. The Swords of Justice Spirit, Razor, and Ox made many friendships on their journey. Team A.C.T., The Wigglytuff Guild, and many more that are barely remembered today. But one stands out more than any other. While exploring in the far north of the Mist Continent, the group met one of the Legendary Teams that once protected the world. The Swords of Justice. At first the two teams found it difficult to get along. Both had varying views of the world then, with the Swords believing that the Legendary Pokemon should still be the protectors, and Spirit's group insisting that the world could protect itself now. When the group was ambushed by a gang of Outlaw Pokemon, Spirit's group proved their point true as they fought side by side with the Legendary Team, defeating the Outlaws. Seeing this, the Swords began to think that maybe Spirit's group was right. The two groups formed a close bond that would last a lifetime, even after they parted ways and said their farewells. As The World Crumbled... As time passed and the discoveries seemed to come fewer and fewer, the group found themselves without purpose. They had explored all there was to be, they had made amazing discoveries that changed the views of the world. But now... there was nothing. Then it began. Natural Disasters began occurring as regularly as a change in the weather. With these disasters came the sudden appearance of strange locations that eventually became known as Mystery Dungeons. These places were imbued with some sort of strange power that some say even Arceus doesn't understand. This sudden development left many Pokemon in trouble and danger, which prompted many teams into action. And thus Rescue Teams began to form. Spirit and his group were among those who became official Rescue Teams, working around the Grass and Air Continents. As the calls for help grew, so did the curiosity in Spirit's mind. What was causing these disasters? What caused this outbreak of Mystery Dungeons? Then one day it happened. A Meteor, that had been hurtling towards the planet for centuries, was finally approaching. Only Rayquaza could stop it. And so one brave team journeyed high into the sky, and battled the Sky Dragon, and finally opening his eyes to the threat in the nick of time. For a time the world could catch its breath, and the number of cries for help diminished. This would not last, for only a few years afterward would Temporal Tower, the domain of Dialga, the Legendary Pokemon that controlled time itself, began to crumble. Time across the world began to stop, and once again a brave team stepped forward and prevented the collapse, soothing Dialga who had been overcome by rage, and saved the world. As more world threatening disasters emerged, it became apparent that something seemed strange about the teams that would face the treat head on. After the Destruction of the Bittercold and Anti Matter, Spirit learned that the victories were because of the interference of Humans from another world, called forth to help their world in its darkest hour it seemed. Around this time, the Swords of Justice had begun to break apart. Keldeo, the leader of the team, had left in search of his own answers as to why these event had happened. As the Swords went their separate ways, Spirit was left with guardianship of Keldeo's twin offspring. With this new task, he bid farewell to the two who had stuck by his side through thick and thin as he left to take care of the young duo, not knowing what truly lay ahead. The Fallen Legendary Prophecy "A prophecy passed down for generations since the ancient Great War, that one day, the Pokemon who started the deadly conflict would return to seek revenge on those who had defeated him. His return would be foreshadowed by disaster on a global scale, like none the world had ever seen, orchestrated by his most loyal followers. A team would be formed to defeat the threat, but only one would be able to defeat him again..." In the years following, Spirit found it hard to control the strong willed twins. One day he came to find that they had left, something he had expected for some time and decided was the best thing for them. Then he began to hear whispers that Legendary Pokemon were being attacked and kidnapped. This brought quite a shock to the veteran explorer. Not only did the attacks not make sense to him, the fact that the Legendary Pokemon were losing meant that their adversary was extremely powerful. He began to grow worried for the twins he had taken care of, and so tracked down his old team and enlisted their help. While not going with them himself, he sent Ox and Razor out to look after them from afar, and give guidence when needed. When they reported back that their team had grown in numbers, adding in multiple other Legendary and Special Pokemon, Spirit began to fear the worst, recalling a prophecy passed down by his people about the Fallen Legendary. Everything suddenly clicked. But it was too late... the Fallen Legendary, Mewtwo, returned. It was then he knew he had to step in, and so sent word to a reformed Swords of Justice Team under the leadership of Cobalion, to bring them to him. And so they did. He would train them, and prepare them for what would become the Second Great War. The Second Great War After a few months, Spirit concluded that he had trained the team to the best of his abilities. Not long after, Mewtwo, with his steadily growing army, attacked his Dojo, forcing the Legendary Pokemon to free and causing Spirit's Capture. This would be the First Battle of the Second Great War. Following his capture, Spirit was tortured daily by Mewtwo, who believed that he held key information that would lead him. Which he did, but would not reveal that to him. Mewtwo was relentless, but Spirit was unbreaking. Several months later, an Absol named Lone would come to Spirit's aid, having joined Mewtwo's Army as a ruse to undermine his operations and aid the Legendary Council. He freed Spirit, and helped him to escape, taking him to the Pokemon Paradise near Post Town before returning to his Commander, reporting his "Failure to Recapture the Escaped Prisoner in Time." Following this, Spirit made a rapid recovery, and eventually joined the fight against Mewtwo with the Legendary Council and the Freedom Force. They fought in many fierce battles, and finally drove Mewtwo's army to a standstill. He was present when Mew, Mewtwo's former partner and brother, was reawakened. He then fought in what would be the Final Battle of the Second Great War, taking on Flight Commander Genesect in single combat. Following the Defeat of Mewtwo, his forces fled, and the Second Great War finally came to an end. Aftermath Following the battle, Two of Mewtwo's most loyal followers were captured, while the third, Deoxys, escaped to places unknown. Spirit himself, tired of the fighting, finally left the battlefield, and established a small Village in the far north of the Grass Continent, which he named Valiant Village. In this time he would meet his soulmate, a Lucario named Luna. Together with her, and his old teammates Razor and Ox, they would establish the Valiant Village Guild. Shortly after, Spirit left on a quest to find a Mega Stone, after seeing Lone the Absol achieve Mega Evolution during the Final Battle. After two months, he finally returned, the gleaming gem in his treasure bag. Finally, he held the greatest honor a Pokemon can have. He became a father to two healthy Riolu Twins, whom he and Luna named Rico and Lulu. As the days passed by, they began to train them, and the children of other members of the Freedom Force, to prepare for the day Mewtwo and his forces would return, as he knew they would someday do. Skills and Abilities Moveset